Water
by NightFuryEchogreen
Summary: When Ettolrahc finds out that she can control water, she is afraid. All her life she's been a normal Night Fury, but now ... now she's not. She's feared by the other creatures on the island. To top it off, there's an evil creature whispering things to her. She growing more and more scared by the minute. Will she find her safe haven? Or will she die from the mysterious being?
1. Chapter 1: Rushing Rivers

Ettolrahc looked to her right, and then to her left. _Good. No one's here._ She shifted anxiously and shambled to a hole in a cave. She glanced furtively around and slid into the cave. "Safe!" she muttered.

She glanced inside of the cave quickly before entering into it. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that no one was there. If someone had found her hideaway, it would be utterly terrible.

Her tail swished in annoyance as she heard a scuffling of paws. She looked under the table and saw her sheep friend Stasia. "Stasia," Ettolrahc chided. "You know not to come in here."

"BA. BAAAAAAAAAAH. BRAHHC."

Ettolrahc wrinkled her nose. "There is no need to curse, young sheep."

The sheep muttered something again, and Ettolrahc rolled her eyes. She picked up the sheep and tossed it out of the cave. Using a form of small magic, she sealed the door.

"Finally. A place to stay and be quiet." Ettolrahc yawned, but didn't give in to her raging exhaustion.

She shuffled over to one of her desks and opened the drawer. She pulled out a sealed scroll and opened it. It read:

_Dearest Ettolrahc,_

_You are needed at Golden Springs at sun high. Please don't be late to your training. It is vital that you know how to defend yourself and how to use the small magic every female dragon has. This meeting shall be held the day after full moon high. I thank you for coming._

_Headmistress Exadryi_

Ettolrahc snorted. She tossed the paper into the fire, as was her routine. She didn't notice what the fire did, however.

Ettolrahc shoved her paw into the drawer and brought out another letter.

_Dearest Ettolrahc,_

_You have been late to several of your magic classes. I suggest you start attending classes soon. You run the risk of failing out of your class. If this happens, you know that you will be shunned by all in your tribe. Have a nice day._

_Headmistress Exadryi_

Ettolrahc rolled her eyes and tossed that scroll into the fire. She reached in for another scroll.

_My dear, dear, dear, dear, dear, __**dear,**_ _Ettolrahc,_

_It has been months since I last saw you. The sun glints off of my scales dully. There is no hope for me if you don't return soon. My eyes water every time I think of you and what happened to your mother. My heart breaks again and again every time I don't see you. ..._

The love letter went on for some time and Ettolrahc disgustedly plasma blasted it. It incinerated on the spot and she yawned. _I hate love letters._

She looked in her drawer and saw that they all had the same symbol as the love letter. She yanked the desk out and shambled over to the fire hearth and dumped the contents of the drawer in the blazing fire. The fire hissed and sizzled. Ettolrahc turned around and put the drawer back.

_This life I live, I can't continue it. It's gotten too ... too gross. There's love. Yuck. I just don't need that right now. There's school. Magic? PAH! I don't have any. Oh, and what was that? Yeah. That's right. I have no input in anything. _The Night Fury slumped to the ground. "My life is as total mess."

_**True. It issss.**_

Ettolrahc whipped around. "What? Who's there?"

_**No one is here, and yet I am.**_

Ettolrahc muttered a curse. "Who are you?"

_**I am no one, and yet, I am someone.**_

"You aren't answering my question." She huffed.

_**Oh, but I am.**_

Ettolrahc narrowed her eyes. "Show yourself."

_**Three days.**_

"What? Who are you?! Where are you?!" Ettolrahc spun around, yet no one was there. Her eyes wild with fear, she gallopped out of her cave and into the light. _I can't tell anyone this happened! They might turn me and my baby sister away for good!_

Ettolrahc kept running, oblivious to the sights around her. Her wings outstretched and she was off. Her wings flapped maddly as she tried to get farther and farther away from that silky, yet slimey, voice that was haunting her. She had learned that it wasn't good to dwell on things like those. Who knew what could happen?

Ettolrach passed over a waterfall and it seemed to leap out at her, but did she see it? No. Her wing beats grew harder and longer as she struggled to escape the turmoil left in the cave. _Why did I ever go to the cave? Why did I make it my home? I knew something bad would come out of it!_ These thoughts plagued her like no other. If she couldn't reach her sister in time ...

She slammed into another object. A Night Fury with bright orange markings flew back disgustedly. "Ettolrahc."

"Anuht." Ettolrahc replied icily.

Both Night Furies stared at the other, willing each to break down and fly away. Ettolrahc would not have this happen, but ... she had to. She needed to make sure her sister was safe.

"Why must you fly around so carelessly?"

"Oh, Anuht. Why must you follow me wherever I go?" She said and pushed away from the black Night Fury with orange markings. Anuht flew to her again, anger burning in his eyes.

"Me? Follow you? Pah! It must be _you_ following _me._ You always seem to know when to strike at me in a moment of perfect peace." His eyes narrowed.

Ettolrahc's eyes narrowed.

_**You're move, Ettolrahc.**_

"The voice!" Ettolrahc gasped quietly. She pushed away from Anuht and continued on her course.

"Wait! What voice ..." Anuht's voice slowly drifted away as Ettolrahc flew faster. She needed to reach her sister in time. She just had to!

Her wings collapsed. She hadn't been getting enough sleep lately, and her whole body was tired. Not to mention that her little sister was in trouble and she had to reach her before it was too late. All of this added to the stress and anxiety the Night Fury was going through.

As Ettolrahc tumbled through the air, she managed to straighten herself out. A painful sensation ripped through her left wing and she cried out, tumbling to the ground.

The last thing she saw was the ocean rushing up at her.

Ettolrahc was speeding through the air and was hit by a missile. She sped to the ocean, but something happened. The water flew up around her and caught her.

She grinned and her wings beat joyously. "Amitilaroda teealda!"

The water swirled into a picture of a young, green blue Night Fury. Ettolrahc smiled. She was fine.

The water screen collapsed and turned into a replica of Ettolrahc. She smiled and punched the water playfully. It did ot give way.

_Yes! I've perfected it _She thought happily.

The water seemed to have a life of it's own. It jumped higher into the air, and it's "wings" beat lazily. Her tail whipped around, and the legs pawed the air. It was really a majestic sight. The crystal clear water rushed throught the Night Fury likeness. The fluid water swirled in all different areas. Water swirled up and down each legs in all different directions. If one looked at it too long, they was get severley dizzy.

_**Congratulations. You made a friend.**_

The water Night Fury disintegrated and Ettolrahc slowly turned around in a circle. "You. I've heard you somewhere before ..."

_**Oh, you have. You have.**_

"But wbere?!"

_**Not in this dimension.**_

"What"

_**My dear, my dear. This is just a dream.**_

"No! It's not! It ffelt real when I punched my creation."

_**That old myth about how if you hurt yourself, you know it's a dream, that, I'm afraid, is not real. It was just someone's idea of a joke. Just because one person did it, doesn't mean it works for everyone.**_

"You're speaking in riddles." Ettolrahc growled. Her tail swished angrily.

_**Am I? We'll see.**_

"We will. We will."

_**Oh, and one more thing. You won't remember any of this dream when you wake up. Consider it my present to you.**_

Ettolrahc growled.

A hissing sound swirled around Ettolrahc and suddenly it was gone.

_"She might make it."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I'm not positive._"

_She could feel pounding in her head. The voices cut in and out. She could barley hear what they were saying._

_"... What will happen?"_

_"I am not sure. She could ..."_

_"But that's impossible. It can't happen."_

_"We have to ..."_

_"...She has what?!_

"Wha...?"

_The pounding increased a hundredfold._

_Steps walked over._

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_"Shhhhhhhh."_

_Her head fell onto the cold ground with a thud._

Ettolrahc awoke. Her vision was blurry. A blurry blue shape shambled up to her. A low murmmering sound sounded in her ear. No words were made out. They just sounded like sounds. It was a wee bit unsettling.

The blood rushed into her head. Her vision blacked out for a few moments. When it returned, she couldn't see clrearly, her vision was still fuzzy.

"She's awake."

The voice was abnomally loud and Ettolrahc felt like she should jump. However, due to her weakened state, she could not.

"Q-q-quiet." She muttered as loudly as she could.

"Sh." It was the blue shape that was hissing now. "She's just waking up."

A chuckling sound eminated from her far left. "I should go then."

An orange blur sped past her. A harsh wind followed shortly thereafter.

Ettolrahc heard a "tsking" sound. The blue blob came by and a sweet smell wafted over Ettolrahc's nose. Her eyelids rooped and she fell into sleep.

A few hours later she awoke by a crystal clear stream. A few feet away the river turned into a form of rapids. It was calm, peaceful, and serene. Just the kind of thing Ettolrahc needed.

She raised her head and sighed in satisfaction. Her life was pretty good now. Nothing was going to come for her. No one was going to take her away. No one was going to take away her freedom or her ability to be herself. She would be no one's slave.

Life was just how she wanted it to be.

_**Life going well?**_

Ettolrahc's eyes widened and she jumped up. Searing pain ran along her back, black spots dancing before her eyes. "Who-who are you?"

_**You've asked that before, and yet I haven't replied.**_

"N-no I haven't!"

_**Oh, yes, you did.**_

"But whem?!"

_**You don't remember.**_

"I sure don't."

_**And you don't need to be worried about that.**_

"Yes, yes, in fact, I do."

You just need to be worried about your sister.

Ettolrahc screamed in fury.

Three things happened at once.

The river exploded and swirled around the Night Fury.

Instant dread coursed through every Night Fury's veins.

Ettolrahc collapsed, unconscious. Her last thought was of protecting her sister.

_And this so starts our journey._


	2. Chapter 2: TheDeadliest Wave

Her eyes wouldn't open. They couldn't. She felt compressed. Her gut was continuously being wrenched from place to place, her strength ebbing.

Something surged over her and the ebbing strength stopped.

Still in half-consciousness, the young Night Fury could feel what was happening around her. Her strength was a a point where, if it decided to ebb, she was collapse and possibly die. If it, on the other hand, decided to turn the other way and return, she would pass out, but not die. At least, that's what she was thinking. What she didn't realize was that she was slowly gaining her strength back.

Her vision blacked out for a few seconds. Before, she could only see through half a slit of an eye. Now she couldn't see at all.

The river spewed into the air, making Ettolrahc hurtling through it. She tried to open her wings to stop the inevitable, but it was impossible. She slammed against a cliff wall and slid down to the ground. She stopped with a thud and groaned.

A small Deadly Nadder hopped around her. She snorted and flew lopsidedly off.

Ettolrahc raised her head weakly. It fell back to the ground with a thud.

A few hours later she awoke with a pounding in her head. She groaned and rolled over.

"How do I get myself into these spaces?" she muttered.

"Well I don't know!" A chirpy voice said.

Ettolrahc looked up and saw a small dragon. She was orange and purpley and had blue eyes. She was a short wing, probably born a month or so ago. _Strange Monstrous Nightmare. _

"I'm Dawn! The Monstrous Nightmare!"

"Do you always speak in exclamation points?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind," Ettolrahc muttered. "You don't."

The Monstrous Nightmare looked confused, but soon gave up on being confused. Her whole face lit up and she started jumping around.

"Would you stop that?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm in pain."

"I know," the Monstrous Nightmare said happily.

"You _know?_ Then please stop!"

"Nope!"

Ettolrahc groaned. "This is why I never volunteered for nursery work." She growled something about Thor and his underwear.

"So d'ya wanna go flying?"

"No."

"D'ya wanna eat something."

"No"

"D'ya want some herbs?"

"No."

"Do you want to be alone?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"D'ya want a handsome Night Fury to come and rescue you?"

"No."

"Then you'd better move."

"Why?"

Dawn grinned and jumped up and down. "There's one flying to you right now!"

Ettolrahc looked up. "No no no no no no no no NO!"

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!" Dawn said happily.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no."

"Oh yes oh yes oh yes oh yes oh yes oh yes!"

_Why is she always so happy? _Ettolrahc thought miserably.

"D'ya want me to confront him?"

"No."

"D'ya wanna confront him?"

"No."

"D'ya want him to come?"

"No."

"Are'ya in trouble?"

"Yes."

"Are you gonna say something other than yes and no?"

"No."

"Yay! This'll be fun fun fun!"

"No no no."

"Fun fun fun!"

"No no NO."

"Oh look! He's spotted us."

"No no no no no!"

"Uh, yes yes yes yes yes. Did we already have this conversation?"

"No no no no no no."

"I vaguely remember ..."

"Oh shut up, Dawn, and let me wallow in my misery!" Ettolrahc burst out.

Dawn shrinked back. "Okay." She started walking backwards.

"You're going to-" Ettolrahc said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dawn screamed as she fell off the cliff.

"Dawn!" Ettolrahc leaped up, but was sent spinning to the ground, her head a mass of hurt. "Dawn, no ..." Ettolrahc said weakly.

A rush of wind blinded her and she turned her head against the wind.

A brownish Night Fury appeared next to Ettolrahc's side with little Dawn in his mouth. He set her gently down.

"Thank you so much! Y'know, I don't know why Ettolrahc didn't want to see you. You're pretty cool." She burst into flames happily.

Ettolrahc rolled her eyes.

"So, Ettolrahc."

"Jurtbyr."

"You can call me 'Bry' y'know."

"I think your full name is more appropriate."

"Look, sis,"

Ettolrahc looked at him, her eyes narrowed.

Ignoring the look, Byr went on. "Sis, I need to tell you something."

"No, actually you don't."

"Yes, actually I do."

Ettolrahc rolled her eyes again. "Sure. Life and death situation."

"It _is_."

"That's what you said the last time."

"And Mum and Dad almost died."

"_Dad died_." Ettolrahc said.

"I couldn't help it. It was an omen."

"Sure. Whatever you speak comes out true."

"No, it doesn't." Byr protested.

"Say you want a flying hippopotamus."

"A _what_?"

"Just say it."

"Fine. I want a flying Hippopotamus."

Dawn looked at the sky. A fat thing spun end over end in the sky. "Look! It's a smooth Gronkle!"

"_That _is a hippopotamus."

"Ha! Like you'd know." Byr said.

"Oh, actually I would."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"She's really smart." Dawn said.

Both Night Furies glared at Dawn. She shrunk back. "S-s-sorry."

"Oh, now look. You made a Monstrous Nightmare Short Wing cry!"

"Byr, that was you."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, actually, it was."

They both glared at each other.

"The least you can do is thank me for rescuing the Monstrous Nightmare."

"Ha!"

Byr narrowed his eyes further.

"Dawn would've survived. I could've gone after her."

"But you're hurt and bleeding and want to be alone!" Dawn chirped.

"Stay out of this," Ettolrahc hissed.

"Fine. Be that way," Dawn grumbled.

"You know, you take up a lot of space," Byr said.

"Not as much as your plasma blasts."

"They aren't even matter.

"The fourth state of matter is plasma," Ettolrahc said contemptuously.

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I'm smart and your stupid."

"I deliver omens for Thor's sake."

"Delivering omens doesn't mean your smart," Ettolrahc shot back.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Guys?" Dawn asked.

"If you're so smart then, what's the future like?"

"Byr, I am smart, not a seer."

"Yeah? You always seem to predict what I'm going to do! Explain that!"

"Guys?" Dawn asked again. She was getting a little agitated.

"It's because you're so predictable!" Ettolrahc yelled at her brother.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"GUYS!"

"Stay out of it, Dawn!" both Night Furies snapped, not bothering to look at the little dragon.

Dawn mumbled something and shambled between each Night Fury. Her skin burst to flame and Ettolrahc and her brother jumped back.

"Guys," Dawn said calmly. "There's a huge wave bearing down on us right now."

Ettolrahc and Byr slowly turned around. A shadow fell over them. Their eyes widened. This wave definitely couldn't be tamed.

Ettolrahc grabbed Dawn and threw her to Byr who caught her in his mouth. "Go!" Ettolrahc hissed.

"Murphaw murta?"

"What about you?" Dawn translated.

"I'll be fine! Now, go."

Byr looked at his sister, sorrow in his eyes and leaped off the ledge and flew hurriedly away. Before he was fully out of sight, Ettolrahc saw him teleport away.

Ettolrahc clawed the ground. "All right. You're coming straight to me."

_**Oh yesssssss. It issssss and will.**_

Ettolrahc's eyes widened. "What, who, you." Her eyes narrowed.

_**Thissss isss your lasssst chance.**_

"No."

_**If you don't die ... your family will.**_

The voice's hiss swirled around Ettolrahc. She closed her eyes and shook her head vigorously.

_**That won't help ...**_

Ettolrahc lunged at the wall and hit her head against it.

_**I'm ssssstill here.**_

The weird hissing sound came again.

Ettolrahc backed up.

The wave grew closer and closer.

"Look, just stop the wave and we'll be fine."

_**No.**_

"But you started it!"

_**There'ssss your firssssst missstake.**_

"What?"

_**I did not create it. You did. And that wave is filled with so much force, it could wipe out the island.**_

"No ..." Ettolrahc whispered.

_**Yessssss.**_

"NO!" Ettolrahc screamed in a rage.

_**Anger won't help you ...**_

The wave grew closer. Any second it would be upon her.

Ettolrahc threw up her wings to cover her face. Time stood still.


	3. Chapter 3: Embracing Water

The wave drew closer and closer. Ettolrahc looked at it fearfully. What could she do? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. That's what.

Ettolrahc raised her paw and shut her eyes.

A second passed.

And another.

Ettolrahc's heart thumped.

Ka-thump.

Ka-thump.

Ka-thump.

Time seemed to slow down. Ettolrahc could feel every pulse through her body. She felt every single nerve. Every heartbeat, breath, and contraction-she felt it all.

Minutes passed. Nothing happened.

Ettolrahc slowly opened one eye. Her other eye opened soon after.

The wave had stopped its advance.

_This can't be! _she thought.

With every one of Ettolrahc's heart beat, the wave pulsed.

Ettolrahc slowly lowered her paws. The wave slowly sank back to it's bed.

Suddenly, the terror Ettolrahc felt was gone. She collapsed from exhaustion.

Hours later she awoke from a sleep that was deep and unhindered by dreams. She sighed. Her life was difficult - so much so.

Exhaustion still plaguing the young Night Fury, she struggled to her feet. Spots of random clours danced before her eyes. She stood at the eddge of the cliff and looked down. She gulped. If what she thought was giong to work, she needed to take the plunge. She held her breath and pitched forward.

Down

Down

Down

Down

Down

SPLASH!

Ettolrahc opened her eyes minutes later. _Where am I?_

She didn't focus on the fact that she was breathing underwater, her attention was on her wounds ... that were slowly closing up. Her eyes widened and she scooted back from the water. This was really quite impossible, as she was under the water.

Ettolrahc pushed up from the bottom of the water and burst into the air. She started to tread water. Instead of breathing heavily, her breaths were quite normal.

However, this wasn't the best and most amzing thing. That was reserved for one thing: Her energy was back!

With a joyous heart, she leaped into the air and flew with whatever speed she had to the small villiage of NIght Furies she called home.

"It's Ettolrahc!" One dragon gasped.

"But it can't be." Another asked in disbelief.

"Is it?" A third voice asked.

"Yes!" A fourth voice chimed in.

Ettolrahc landed and sighed. _Home._ She turned around in a circle and smiled. This is where she belonged.

A Night Fury screamed.

Water rose up behind Ettolrahc. She turned around slowly and saw the wall of water that towered high above the Night Fury village.

"No." She whispered.

"To death with the witch." A male Night Fury stepped forward.

"Please!" Ettolrahc cride out in desperation and anguish. "Please." She was sobbing now.

Several Night Furies rounded on Ettolrahc. More could be seen coming to join the group. They surrounded the scared Night Fury. She backed away slowly.

The tribe of angry Night Furies advanced.

Ettolrahc backed away faster.

The Night Guries started to run after Ettolrahc. She shrieked and turned around and started to run.

By this time the wave was taller than the tallest island stack of Berk. Ettolrahc flew right through it just as a plasma blast nearly hit her wing. She hissed in anger and surprise.

At the hiss, the water broke and fell around the Night Fury gang. All of them were sent tumbling to the ground-all except Ettolrahc.

She looked back wild-eyed and shook her head. She flew on. One thought kept plaguing her though. _My sister._

She just could leave her alone ... but ... her sister didn't have the powers she had. The villagers of Fury Falls wouldn't abandon her ... would they?

_No._ She decided. _They would not hurt my sister. They wouldn't. She's just a Night Fury hatchling. A baby._

Still, the Night Fury tribe was unpredictable. One minute they could be as calm as still water, the next, they could be an ocean storm.

Ettolrahc sighed. Her life just wasn't the best. She needed to find a tribe that would accept her. It was rare, though, to find Night Furies that controlled water. In fact, it was downright ... what was the word? Oh yes. Wrong. If a Night Fury had the power of water, it was to be feared and thrown out of it's tribe. It really was sad.

Shaking the thoughts out of her mind, Ettolrahc stopped suddenly. She was looking at a waterfall, but there was something wrong about it ...

"The water is thicker in the middle!" Ettolrahc hissed excitedly. She smiled and flew straight through it. She seemed to know where everything was, and stopped before impaling herself on a rock that jutted out. Curving around it, Ettolrahc flew into a little cave. Her eyes lit up in excitement.

_**Congratulations.**_

The voice was back, but this time Ettolrahc did not panic or say anything. She waited patiently.

_**You have found people of your kind. However, you have failed you sister. She will be taken away tomorrow. There is nothing you can do about it.**_

"But you need me." Ettolrahc replied clearly and slowly.

_**I need no one.**_

"If you didn't need me, you would have killed my sister."

The voice hissed around Ettolrahc, getting very distorted. _**This may be true, child, but you don't know my ways.**_ When she said "ways" it reverberated throughout the cave.

"I know the ways of a scared dragon." Ettolrahc replied.

_**How do you know I'm not a dragon?**_ the voice hissed.

With this answer, Ettolrahc antde to tremble. _Show no weakness. _

_**If you show weakness or not, it makes no difference to me.**_

Ettolrahc's eyes slitted. "I will find you."

_**Oh no you won't.**_

"Oh yes I will."

The voice did not respond.

Ettolrahc heard thumps-like pawsteps.

_**Remember.**_ The voice hissed as it disappeared.

"What was that?"

Ettolrahc backed herself up against a wall as she heard a deep and muscular voice.

"Sounds feminine."

This time a female voice spoke.

"I only heard hissing," Male Voice said.

"You need to listen closer then," Female Voice retorted.

Ettolrahc imagined Male Voice rolling his eyes. In a few moments the pair of Night Furies rounded the corner.

The bigger and burlier Night Fury was obviously the man. He had deep blue markings on his body. They seemed to tell a story of a river that was flooded and became a lake.

The smaller one was the female. She had baby blue markings on herself. They twisted and turned and looped around each other. It was really pretty, but _really_ confusing at the same time.

"Hold on, Riptide," Female Voice said as she spotted Ettolrahc. "We have a guest."

"Impossible," Male Voice-Riptide-said. He then caught sight of Ettolrahc. "Borlag's Beard!"

Ettolrahc tried to scrunch up, but she wouldn't scrunch up any more than she already had. Instead, she tried to make a stand. "I am Ettolrahc, and ... and if you don't back away then I will be forced to use my water powers against you." The rest of the words came out in a rush.

The female looked at Ettolrahc and laughed. Her laugh was like a laughing of the bells at Snoggletog when for once, the Vikings actually were happy.

"Oh my dear," the female said. "It's just, oh," she collapsed into a fit of giggles.

Pushing the giggling mass aside, Riptide looked at Ettolrahc apologetically. "I am so dearly sorry for Eloquenta. Her manners need to be worked on." He looks at Eloquenta, but she's still laughing so she couldn't see him.

Ettolrahc nodded slowly.

When Eloquenta was finished laughing, she spoke. "We are Night Furies with water powers to!" She smiled and transformed into an iced version of herself. She returned back to her original state and giggled. "Eloquenta means _Keeper of the Ice_. Elessa is the only other dragon who has the powers of ice, and boy is she old." She rolled her eyes.

Riptide sighed. "I'm Riptide, like Eloquenta introduced me." His face contorted for a moment, but he hurriedly smiled. "My powers aren't exactly water, but being able to walk on water and talk to the animals of the sea."

"But ... but fish can't talk." Ettolrahc said.

"Most of them can't," Riptide said, "but some of the more important ones can. I don't think eels-" he shuddered, "even have the decency to try and talk."

Ettolrahc nodded. "I hate them."

"We all do." Eloquenta said solemnly.

Riptide glanced at Ettolrahc. "So ... you have water powers?"

Ettolrahc nodded.

"Were you kicked out of your tribe?"

Ettolrahc nodded again.

"Are you looking for a tribe?"

Ettolrahc's eyes widened and she bobbed her head up and down.

"Do you want to join us?"

"If it's okay with your leader."

A blue NIght Fury walked around the corner and stopped in surprise. "Who's this?"

"Hiya, Sharktail!" Eloquenta said happily. "This is Ettolrahc and she's joining our tribe!"

"Did Father Sea say it was alright?"

"Uh, we haven't asked yet," Riptide said.

Sharktail glanced at him disapprovingly. "Mmmmhmm. Come on," she gestured to Ettolrahc. "You're coming with us. Father Sea will have to determine if you are fine joining our clan."

Ettolrahc nodded and followed the trio who were walking a bit too fast for her liking. They turned a few corners and were suddenly in a huge room.

It was lit by strange blue markings on the wall and in the ceiling. _This must be the Great Hall. _Ettolrahc thought.

"Ettolrahc?!" A voice shrieked. Ettolrahc looked around and saw what she least expected. Her mother.


	4. Chapter 4: Tribu Autem Aqua

Ettolrahc stumbled back. "What?" she whispered hoarsely.

The older Night Fury walked hesitantly over to Ettolrahc. "It _is _you!"

_**When left alone, a young Night Fury can go into deep signs of emotions. Most result in death.**_

"Get away!" Ettolrahc screamed. She shook her head in rage. How could this be happening to her? It couldn't happen-not now! Not in front of her future family.

"Ettolrahc ..." the other Night Fury said quietly.

"Not you, HER!" Ettolrahc pointed blindly around the room. "Some one's here ... someone that's not supposed to be here!"

A thunderous voice shook the cavern. "STOP."

Ettolrahc stopped. Her eyes widened as she looked at the Night Fury.

He was tall and jet black. He seemed to be blacker than night. He had dark blue markings that seemed to pulse and radiate power. The markings resembled Viking runes, but yet, they were different.

"Quiet." He said softly. The room went dead quiet-quieter than before.

Ettolrahc trembled beneath his gaze.

The dark and menacing Night Fury slowly walked down from his throne and stood over Ettolrahc. His wise eyes bored into his.

Ettolrahc trembled. _What is he going to do to me?_

_"_You are to go to the infirmary." The tribal leader said firmly.

Ettolrahc nodded.

"Take her, Sharktail."

Sharktail nodded and motioned for Ettolrahc to follow.

Ettolrahc's eyes froze over for a moment, but she nodded and bounded after the Night Fury.

As Sharktail and Ettolrahc walked to the medical room, Ettolrahc noticed that Sharktail was a wee bit nervous.

"Uh, Sharktail?"

"What?" The blue Night Fury asked in annoyance.

Ettolrahc went quiet for few muinutes. "Well ... that huge Night Fury ... who is he exactly?"

Sharktail was quiet for a long time, so long that Ettolrahc almost forgot her question. "He's our chief, first off. He's also a wise ruler. He ..." she got a little choked up. "He has been our chief for many years-more than I've been alive." Sharktail paused. "He's also my father. Why do you ask?"

"Well ... I want to know what kind of dragon he is before I ask if I can join the tribe."

Sharktail skipped a step and went sprawling.

Ettolrahc extended her paw. Sharktail took it and the two Furies started walking again.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Do what? Ettolrahc questioned.

"Help me up."

"Oh. I ... don't know."

After a few seconds of intense silence, Ettolrahc continued. "It's my nature, I guess. I see someone in need and I need to help."

Sharktail nodded silently.

After a few more minutes, they stopped. "Well. Here we are," Sharktail announced.

Ettolrahc peered into the cave. It was lit up with green and blue markings and there were several bed mats that were gathering up dust.

"Usually we don't use this," Sharktail said, nudging a bed mat. A cloud of dust poofed up and momentarily blinded the girls. After several minutes of hacking, they could see again.

"So why don't you use this ...?" Ettolrahc asked. She felt like the question was pretty obvious.

"Well. The water heals us, for one. Two, we don't get into wars terribly often. And finally, three, this is basically an extra guest room. We rarely use it though. We are a ..." Sharktail hesitated before continuing. "We are a secluded group."

Ettolrahc nodded. "I've experienced water healing before."

Sharktail squinted. "Really?"

Ettolrahc said nothing and walked over to a table where some knives lay. She picked one up and jabbed it into her thigh. She bit her lip to keep from screaming out. _Oh Thor! _

"What did you do that for?!" Sharktail shrieked.

Blood poured down Ettolrahc's thugh. With a pained expression, she grunted, "Now get me some water." _And by Thor get it fast or else. _

Sharktail nodded and galloped to a stream that was running in the cave. She picked up a jar and filled it up. She raced over to Ettolrahc and poured the water over the cut. It closed up slowly.

_Thank Thor. _

"Well ... I guess. You stay here. I'll go talk to Dad." Sharktail bounded off.

_Well. I guess I'll take advantage of the quiet. _Ettolrahc fell asleep instantly. She didn't even have time to get to the bed pads.

Just as she fell asleep, she heard it.

_**Lovely sleep?**_ It paused. _**No. Don't speak. You ... you're too despicable when you speak. Now listen and listen carefully.**_

Ettolrahc became quiet.

_**Your little sister is fine, just as long as you stay in this tribe until your Water Powers have surpassed the one with the best skills of water. I know this may seem ... not understandable to you. When your trials are over, this will seem more and more understandable. You see ... life will not be easy for you. Not at all. With your level of Water Powers, you will be unstoppable. I am sure you know that Water is the most importnat and crucial and best and **_**most powerful **_**element in the worlds.**_

Ettolrahc's closed eyes seemed to open-very tricky to do.

One thought raced through her head. _My sister ..._

_**Oh yes. Your sister. Just as long as you surpass the Chief in powers, she will be safe. Just say the word Sarvincii and you can see what she's doing right now. Do it. I can wait ... for now.**_

In her sleep, Ettolrahc mumbled the word. "Avincii."

Instantly she was transpoted to where her sister was. She looked happy. The young Night Fury was trying to fly. The leader of Fury Falls was helping her. A smile was on both of their faces. Another Night Fury flew in - a female. She nuzzled the leader and tapped Ettolrahc's sister on the head. She spun around and shrieked playfully. It finally looked as if the young Night Fury was happy.

_**Now you will wake up. You will only remember the vision of your sister and the word "Avincii". Until then ... good night.**_

Ettolrahc woke with a start just as Sharktail bounded in, a smile on her face.

"Guess what!"

Ettolrahc cocked her head and blinked. "What?"

Shartail's face erupted into grins. "You can stay! Father said it was alright!"

Ettolrahc's eyes widened and she blinked. "R-r-r-really?!"

Sharktail nodded. "You can stay, Ettolrahc, you can stay!"

Ettolrahc grinned and she leaped up. "Yes!" she crowed. "Now I'll be able to _finally_ fit in."

"AND you can talk to your mother and learn more." Sharktail said. Her face froze. "Wait ... if my father goes with what he's planning ... we could be sisters!"

"Could this day get any better?!"

Sharktail shook her head. "Not really." The grin returned.

_Finally. FINALLY. FINALLY I have a place to stay. _

_**Yes. You do. But guess what. Your sister's time will come and when it comes, you had better be ready for when it is her time, I will strike with vengeance.**_


End file.
